His Probie
by shadowdweller25
Summary: McGee was his Probie. No one else's. His! So who the hell did Detective McCadden think he was calling McGee Probie? McNozzo. McGee was Tony's Probie. No one else's. Tony's! So what the hell was taking Tony so long to make a move? McNozzo. Slash.
1. Chapter 1: Tony

**His Probie**

CHAPTER 1

_**Tony**_

From the moment he laid eyes on one Timothy McGee, he's wanted him. He's wanted to get little Timmy naked and never stop having his way with him until Tim was all panting and dirty.

Just thinking about a naked, panting, and clinging Tim underneath him had Tony squirming in his seat.

He was special, his McNerd, with his genius mind, incredible focus, open and big heart with tons of love. And even after working with NCIS for years and seeing what they have, he's still kept his innocence; believing that there was good in everyone, encouraging the other three on the team that believed everyone was hiding something to give someone a chance. Tim brought a sense of calmness to the team and he knew that he wasn't alone on being thankful that Tim was on the team.

Tony, however, never made a move on his teammate. Not in the seven years they've worked together. Talk about control, though there have been plenty of days he was ready to throw Tim on his desk and have his way with him, Gibbs barking orders to stop and head-slapping him be damned. Instead, he just stuck with keeping him close and metaphorically pulling on Tim's pigtails, as Abby liked to say. He never called Tim by his first name—afraid what would happen to his control if he did—and only called him by McGee, any McNickname he could make in the moment, or his personal favorite…Probie.

Tim was his Probie, no one else's.

His!

So when Phil McCadden, the local Norfolk police detective that he hit it off with from the beginning, called Tim McSlim after Tim asked about his NutterButters, he glowered but kept silent.

Ziva frowned at him as she, along with Abby and probably all of NCIS, knew about his affection towards Tim. And it was obvious she was waiting for him to say something to McCadden about giving Tim a McNickname. Just like the last time he went off on someone who thought it was okay to call Tim a McNickname.

However, he stayed silent and continued to tell Gibbs about how he and McCadden—didn't feel right calling him McC any longer—went out for a break.

Tony didn't see that happening again in the future with this guy.

* * *

Ziva watched it play out and new a bomb was about to explode…going by the name of Tony.

Gibbs ordered Tony and McCadden to go run an errand, and when Tim offered to go along with them as they made their way to the elevator, McCadden looked at him with a smirk and said, "We got this Probie. We don't need the help."

The look on Tony's face would forever be in her memory. From the moment she joined the team, right after Ari and the death of Kate, she knew something was between McGee and DiNozzo, though it was one sided. Tony loved Tim, and has not said anything about it. And everyone knew, except for Tim. Even Holly, the escort that has been helping them in the last few days could tell how Tony felt.

Not wanting Tim to witness Tony blow up on McCadden, Ziva spoke up. "McGee! I need your help."

Nodding, Tim turned away from the two other men and came over to help her do some searching on her computer.

* * *

Tony was radiating anger as he and McCadden stepped on to the elevator. The nerve of this guy calling his Tim Probie. No one did that but him! Him!

He tried to hold in his anger—he was given a warning the last time someone called Tim a McNickname because Tony had threatened that agent's life—but McCadden kept talking.

He chuckled. "Probie," he said shaking his head, "thinking we needed his help."

Snapping, he flipped the switch to stop the elevator. He said it again! He turned to the detective. "Listen McCadden, no one, and I mean no one, calls McGee Probie but me! He's my Probie, not yours or anyone else's! If I ever hear you call him that again or any kind of version of his last name, well, you won't like it. Ask the last agent who thought it was okay. Do we understand each other?"

McCadden stared at him surprised before nodding. "Yeah, sure man."

"Good," he grunted and turned the elevator back on. "And McGee is one of the best agents I know, so he's very capable of helping us with anything if we needed it. Let's go," he ordered once they reached the garage.

* * *

It was night and they were all sitting at their desks, finishing up their reports when the phone rang. "DiNozzo," he answered.

"Oh hey there McCadden…Oh really was that tonight? Yeah it slipped my mind." Like hell it did. Damn near strangled him when he almost called Tim another McNickname when they had been in the car. "I got tons to do you know? Us NCIS geeks…just closing out the case." He listened to the detective ask to hang out another time. Like that was going to happen. "No I don't think there's going to be a next time Phil." And with that he hung up.

"…That was McCadden?" Tim asked from his desk.

Tony shrugged, inwardly smiling at the hint of jealousy in Tim's voice. Made him giddy with hope.

"Did you dump him Tony?" Ziva asked from her desk and Tony wanted to strangle her, yet at the same time hug her for the way she distracted Tim after McCadden called him Probie. "Has your man-mance come to an end?"

"I never had a man-mance." If he did, it'd be with Tim.

"You had a fling," she enunciated and not wanting to admit that that really had been a fling, a bromance fling, he scoffed.

"Guys don't have flings, we hang out," he stated as he opened his drawer and grabbed the NutterButters he got earlier.

"Things were hanging out?" Ziva asked with disgust surprise while Tony decided to ignore her confusion and walked to Tim's desk. "That is disgusting."

"Hey," he smiled. "Cookie, McG?"

Tim looked at him with surprise and light in his eyes that had Tony wanting to kiss him. "NutterButters. That was really nice, a peace offering?" Tony shrugged with a little smile and began to walk away when Tim kept talking. "Feel guilty don't you?"

He turned around and walked back to his desk. "I won't apologize."

"I don't expect you to," Tim said and started huffing on his coffee.

Ugh! He hated it, why the hell was he doing that? It was beyond annoying. "You're doing that thing again. You're huffing on your coffee." He was sure Tim was doing it on purpose with the look he was giving him as he stared at him the whole time.

But Tim simply said, "I'm just sipping from a cup."

"You're annoying."

"You're juvenile."

Deciding he didn't deserve those cookies, Tony snatched them back up. "Why do I even try?" He walked back to his desk and looked back over to Tim as he huffed on his drink again.

Sure, it was annoying as hell and drove him nuts, but it was Tim and he loved him. He loved everything, the good, the bad, and the plain annoying.

He went back to work with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: I love "Guilty Pleasure". Tim and Tony were such a marrie couple and I loved how Tim got so jealous. :) It was so adorable. **

**Obviously the episode was the inspiration but so was the cute youtube video by 19andrea91 called McGees nicknames! Most of them were by Tony and I started wondering how Tony would react if someone tried to call Tim something like he does. **


	2. Chapter 2: Tim

**His Probie**

CHAPTER 2

_**Tim**_

He didn't know why people thought he was clueless. Tim was technically a genius and far too observant. So okay, he was a bit busy being the new probation agent and trying to work hard when he started at NCIS. And then as time went cases kept him too busy to notice or a new person came along. It also didn't help with the banter going between the other two agents.

But yes, Tim knew. Tim knew that Tony lusted after him, maybe even loved him. Just like Tim loved him.

It also wasn't hard to figure out after the looks he'd catch Tony aiming his way when he thought Tim wasn't looking. Not to mention the way Tony reacted when an agent that had helped them with a case thought it was okay to call Tim some kind of McNickname after hearing Tony do it all the time. Tim hadn't seen what happened, but talk around NCIS spread, along with the news of Tony's warning he received that if he ever threatened another agent's life again there would be consequences. But what spread faster was the warning that no agent aside from Tony was allowed to call Tim Probie or anything but his name.

Add that to all the names, head-slaps, pranks, and the way he always found an excuse to stand over Tim and lean close to him when looking at his computer, it was easy to figure out.

What wasn't easy to figure out was why Tony hadn't made a move yet. Instead, he asked Tim to be his geek wingman to hook him up with a college friend who worked at the Air and Space Museum.

Who does that!

Tony was obviously interested in him with the way he bit his lip when Tim told him he had been in the bathtub when Tony had left him 15 messages the night before.

The frustration Tim felt at the situation, along with Tony's nagging at how he ate his doughnut and drank his coffee was all adding up to an argument that Ziva looked way too interested in.

"I have heard of this. You are having a seven year bitch."

"Itch," Tony corrected, "and yes we are."

"You two are like a married couple."

Gibbs chose that moment to do his Houdini act of popping out of nowhere. "Oh no they're not. They're still speaking. Let's go."

* * *

Tim hated this case. That damn Norfolk detective was getting too close to Tony for his liking. What was he thinking? That he was Tony's new partner? And who the hell did he think he was calling Tim Probie? Only Tony got away with that.

Luckily, looking at Tony's face, he didn't like that as much as he did. He really wanted to see how Tony would handle this, he missed it the last time, but Ziva called out for him to help her with something. Nodding, he headed back over to help.

"I need help with this search. I can not find a way to narrow it down. Help me?"

"Yeah, sure." He took her seat while she sat on the corner of her desk, watching him and the computer.

"This will not last long."

Confused, he looked up at her and saw her watching him. "What?"

"Tony and McCadden. It will not last."

"I don't care," he denied, going back to the search. He was not going to admit to anyone that he didn't like this at all.

"Hmm," Ziva hummed with a smile and they went back to work.

* * *

"Guess you heard about T-Cad?" Tim asked Abby as they both were alone in the lab and on the computer.

"Ah," she smiled, "Tony's new bromance." He hated that, everyone seemed to get a kick out of it while Tim hated it. "Oh honey," she soothed, "don't worry. It'll be over soon."

"I don't care when it's over. It can go on forever as far as I'm concerned."

Which was a total lie. Tony didn't even get him his NutterButters, and he never forgot to get Tim those. Even when the snack machine ran out, he always found a way to get him some. Tony thought Tim didn't know, but he remembered one time when he went to go get some himself they ran out and Tony came back later saying he got him some from the vending machine. He had felt so warm that Tony went out of his way just to get him some cookies but didn't make a big deal out of the fact that he had to go out to get it.

Then McCadden walks in and Tony suddenly forgets them!

He hated this.

"Oooh, someone needs a hug."

* * *

It was night and they were all sitting at their desks, finishing up their reports when the phone rang. "DiNozzo," Tony answered. "Oh hey there McCadden…"

Tim glanced over before looking back to his computer. He didn't want to listen to Tony make plans with that man stealer.

"Oh really was that tonight? Yeah it slipped my mind. I got tons to do you know? Us NCIS geeks…just closing out the case…No I don't think there's going to be a next time Phil." And with that he hung up.

Tim glanced at Tony again, secretly and silently cheering about what he heard. "…That was McCadden?" Tim asked from his desk.

Tony shrugged.

"Did you dump him Tony?" Ziva asked from her own desk. "Has your man-mance come to an end?"

"I never had a man-mance."

"You had a fling," she enunciated and Tim watched Tony scoff.

"Guys don't have flings, we hang out," he stated as he opened his drawer and grabbed something.

"Things were hanging out?" Ziva asked with disgust surprise while Tim watched Tony walk to his desk. "That is disgusting."

"Hey," he smiled. "Cookie, McG?"

Tim looked at him with surprise and delight. "NutterButter. That was really nice, a peace offering." Tony shrugged with a little smile and began to walk away when Tim kept talking. "Feel guilty don't you? You should."

Tony turned around and walked back to Tim's desk. "I won't apologize."

"I don't expect you to," Tim said and staring at Tony started huffing on his coffee. It was fun to annoy him on purpose.

"You're doing that thing again. You're…huffing on your coffee," he said in annoyance and staring at his lips.

But Tim simply said, "I'm just sipping from a cup."

"You're annoying."

"You're juvenile."

Tony snatched the cookies back up. "Why do I even try?"

He grinned as Tony walked back to his desk. He had his Tony back and he realized.

Tony can have as many flings as he wants; he always comes back to Tim. With that thought, he went back to huffing on his coffee.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Ziva and Gibbs

CHAPTER 3

"I hear your bromance ended."

Tony rolled his eyes behind Abby's back at her comment. Yeah, okay, he had a fling with McCadden that he ended yesterday, but was it necessary for people to point it and the end of it out? Besides, McCadden wasn't special, he wasn't worth ignoring Tim. And the bastard called Tim Probie. That was a _**major**_ deduction in his book.

"Was your fling good while it lasted?" she asked turning around with a smirk.

"Like I told Ziva. Guys don't have flings, we hang out." And thankfully this was Abby, a born and raised American, so she understood what that meant. Not something rather disgusting.

Abby smirked before going back to her computer. "Whatever you say Tony." He stepped forward to see what she was doing, her fingers flying over the keyboard so he had no idea. "I heard he called McGee Probie."

Mentally growling at the reminder, he nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm guessing since you didn't get another warning you didn't do anything like last time."

"Just had a few words with him."

Abby smiled. "That's what you said you wanted to do with the last guy. And looked what happened."

"Hey! That guy kept doing it and trying to say if I did it then he could. But this time I really did only talk to McCadden."

It was true. He could have handled McCadden like he did the last guy, but he didn't. He had restrained himself…by a lot.

"I hope so DiNozzo."

Both jumped at Gibbs popping up out of nowhere. He really had to ask Boss how he did all that sneaking and popping up.

"Of course Boss."

"Why are you down here? Shouldn't you be up in the bullpen working?"

"Yes Boss. Right away Boss."

* * *

Tim watched Ziva walk over to his desk and sit on the corner of it. "Are you happy about Tony's man-mance ending?"

He shrugged and leaned his elbow across her lap. Since Ziva became an official agent and his personal probie, though he would never call Ziva Probie—he valued his life thank you very much—they have gotten closer and he liked to think they were very close friends. They were comfortable with each other, they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, and they never felt awkward with each other or being in each other's personal space. Though that last one took a while for himself when Ziva joined the team because he had been so nervous but in awe of her and she always stood over him and in his personal space as if it was nothing.

"You are," she smiled.

"He can have as many flings as he wants," he said but smiled in return, "but he always comes back to me."

Ziva laughed and pat his cheek. "Yes he does. You are his Probie."

"Of course I am."

He heard the elevator ding and glanced to see Tony exit. Tim hid his smile when Tony paused at seeing them so close and comfortable and was glaring at Ziva's hand that still rested on his cheek. Hiding his smirk, Tim looked back up at Ziva and he knew she saw his mischievous look when she tilted her head. He moved his hand around and patted her hip, very close to her behind. "Thanks Ziva."

Ziva looked out of the corner of her eye to see Tony throwing glaring glances their way and she smirked back at him. She patted his cheek again and leaned close as if whispering a secret, "You are very bad Tim. I like it." And after pressing a kiss to his cheek, she hopped off his desk and walked back to her own.

Ignoring the way Tony's glaring eyes followed her.

* * *

Gibbs shook his head with a smile he hid behind his coffee as he watched his kids. He's known from the very beginning about Tony's feelings for Tim. It wasn't hard to see, hell everyone in NCIS saw it. Even Fornell, Sacks, and Vance saw it. Pranks, head-slaps, names, and all the little ways Tony found a way to touch Tim. Yeah, it was right there in the open for anyone to see.

Though, poor Tim was the only one who didn't see it, at least until a few years ago. Gibbs had watched Tim start observing Tony, and continue to observe Tony as if he was a puzzle, and a complex one at that. That was the problem sometimes with geniuses. They made things complicated sometimes when the answer was so simple.

And he knew the moment he figured it out too.

They had had a case where they had to interview a few kids, and after splitting the kids up, they asked the kids some questions. He had been partnered with Tim while Ziva and Tony had the other group. And after watching a boy pull on a girl's pigtails, Tim had broken it up by whispering that all the teasing and pulling meant he liked her. Tim had frozen as soon as he said that and whipped around so fast to look over at Tony, Gibbs almost thought the kid would get whiplash. The look on his face…Gibbs snorted remembering it.

Time passed and Tim started returning Tony's feelings, and Gibbs was suffered, or if you looked at it entertained, with watching them play back and forth with each other. Though with Tony, he didn't know Tim returned his feelings where Tim knew Tony did.

Now, after this McCadden incident, he was really proud that Tony didn't go off on McCadden like he did the last guy because he didn't think he could talk Vance out of not punishing Tony again, it seemed Tim was finally tired of waiting for Tony to make a move. And instead of just asking Tony out for a date, he was going to make him jealous.

He shook his head as he took another gulp of his coffee. And his team complained about him not owning a good television. Why would he need one when he had his kids to watch? They were all the entertainment he needed.

But he swore to all things holy that if Tony snapped and did anything to Tim in the middle of his bullpen, he was going to head-slap Tony so hard his and McGee's adopted children would feel it.

"Gear up!"

* * *

Tony felt as if his eyes were about to pop out. Probie did not just do that!

They had walked out to the car and he had frowned when both Ziva and Tim came on his side. He was riding shotgun, he called it in the elevator, so why was both Ziva and Tim going to the passenger side backseat door? He watched Tim open the door and after Ziva pat his cheek—she seemed to be doing that a lot lately—and said thank you, she slid in to the backseat. And Tim pat her ass as she crawled in and then followed her in.

He looked over the car to see Gibbs smirk and get in.

Feeling like he was in the Twilight Zone, he got into the car and barely shut the door before Gibbs was off.

Tony kept looking back at them as they talked about the case and whatnot, and every time he looked, those two were throwing glances at each other or leaning forward to speak in a whisper.

What was going on!

They arrived at the scene and he made sure he walked in between Ziva and Tim. He didn't like this, he didn't like Ziva suddenly so close to Tim. Tony knew they were close with being partners and friends, but this was way too close.

"So," he said as he took some notes and Ziva took pictures. Tim was off with Gibbs talking to the person who found the victim, "what were you and Probie talking about back there?"

"Oh, this and that," she said, snapping a photo. "Nothing to worry about."

He grunted.

He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to figure it out.

* * *

"Don't let it interfere with work McGee."

Tim glanced at Gibbs confused before he followed where his boss' eyes were and landed on Tony. Softly smiling, he assured Gibbs, "It won't. Just tired of waiting for him Gibbs."

Gibbs stared at him, both in thought and surprise as Tim only called Gibbs by his last name when he was very serious. Other than that he always called him Boss. Gibbs stared before nodding. "Good Tim." Tim smiled. "Question, why don't you just ask him?"

"It's Tony," he said with a shrug. "He needs to feel in the lead, plus if I asked he'd think I was joking, or trying to play a prank on him, or just talking about hanging out."

Nodding, they made their way back to Ziva and Tony, who was glaring at Ziva whenever she wasn't looking. Tim hid his smile. This was going to be fun, sort of poking at stick at Tony.

Tim knew Tony was jealous and very possessive of Tim, it was only a matter of time before he snapped and claimed what was his. Because Tim was Tony's.

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! Love me some reviews. :)**

**And again thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alert, and favorite this story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lollipops and Jealousy

CHAPTER 4

He was going out of his mind!

The flirting going on between Probie and Ziva was driving him insane. There has always been a sense of flirtation between them, subtle but there. But now, everywhere he turned. Ziva standing beside Tim and them whispering and smiling, Tim over by Ziva's desk and them talking and joking, they arrive together in the morning and leave together at night.

Glances, and touches, and smiles oh my!

He didn't like it. No!

Tony did everything he could though to get them apart. He walked in between them when they went somewhere, he came on the other side of Tim to look at what they were, he made sure Ziva or Tim rode shotgun so that they weren't alone in the backseat together. He even made sure to stand between them when they all stood in the bullpen looking at the monitor.

He was slowing losing his mind, but not as much compared to this moment. They were in between cases at the moment, which meant cold cases and paperwork. Or how Tony liked to think of it; time to relax, play a prank, or his favorite pass time, Timmy watching.

And right now, he about came in his pants.

When he looked up to glance at Tim, he had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing what he was. Tim was sitting at his desk, typing away, and sucking on a lollipop. And not a small one like a dumdum or even a tootsie roll pop. It was one of those long slender rainbow swirled ones.

He blinked.

And then stared.

He had obviously started it yesterday or awhile back because it wasn't its usual length, it was smaller. A good seven to eight inches.

Tim was sucking on it, and then swirled his tongue around the tip before putting it back in his mouth. Tony just…stared. He couldn't look away.

He never really thought of anything "kinky" when he thought of Tim, aside from the occasional bondage scenario, but what he was visioning right now was way kinky. An image of a school girl Tim, mini plaid skirt with knee high socks and white button shirt that showed his midriff. Tim would stand there, with the lollipop in his mouth, admitting he was a bad boy and deserved a spanking from Mr. DiNozzo.

Oh yeah.

He'd instruct Tim to bend over his knee, flip that skirt up to show he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Or he'd have him lay on his back, his legs in the air, still sucking on that lollipop, and he'd spank him that way. The couch! Yes, he'd bend him over the back of the couch, flip that skirt while Tim still sucked on the lollipop, and spank him that way. Yeah, he liked that.

_"Tell me who's been bad,"_ he'd instruct.

_"I have Mr. DiNozzo."_

_"How many spankings should you get?"_

_"As many as you think sir."_

He liked that.

_"Count them Timmy."_

Tim would nod and keep sucking on the lollipop, counting around the candy. Tony would start soft, and build up with strength, but never in a rhythm so little Timmy didn't know when they came.

_Smack! "One sir."_

_Smack! "Two sir."_

_Smack! "Thr-Three sir."_

_Smack! "Ah! Four sir!"_

_"Good Timmy."_

_Smack! "Fi-"_

"Tim."

He snapped out of his fantasy when Ziva called Tim's name and nearly growled at her when she stared at the lollipop before smiling with a wicked look in her eyes. Tony finally looked away from the vision and back to his boring screen.

"Hey Ziva."

"Hello Tim," she purred. Tony had to make sure he didn't kill his keys as he hit them. "I was wondering if you could teach me a few things on the computer."

"Sure." He stood up and rolled his chair over beside her but before he sat down next to her, he shook his head. "Ziva, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" she protested in annoyance. "It was working when I left."

Shaking his head, Tim put the lolli back in his mouth and reached both arms around her to start typing, Ziva trapped between Tim and her desk. And she wasn't complaining. She was watching everything he did so she didn't miss anything. Tony glared before looking back at his own computer screen.

* * *

Abby came up to the bullpen for a visit. Seemed crime decided to take a short break as no one had any cases, or no one had any cases where they needed her help.

She came around the corner and nearly bounced in glee and laughed. Tim and Ziva were at Ziva's desk, sitting close, talking, and laughing while Tim showed her things for the computer. But what really had her wanting to bounce in glee was how Tim was licking and sucking on the lollipop she suggested the other day. And it was working she could see as she looked at Tony.

He went between glaring at Ziva whenever they laughed, smiled, or brushed against each other, and drooling when Tim licked the candy.

"McGee's lucky he chose today to do your little stunt or I would put an end to this."

She jumped at Gibbs' voice behind her and wanted to ask how Bossman knew it was her idea in the first place, but decided not to. Abby knew her only answer would be his usual half smirk half smile he gave when people questioned how he did and knew things. That was fine with her. Let him keep his secrets.

"Well, Tony needs to make a move. You saw Tim during that McCadden case. You know the one where you didn't give Tim a hug." Gibbs shook his head with an amused smirk before drinking some coffee. "You don't have a problem with it? You're not going to fire them over breaking Rule 12 are you?"

"Abby," he soothed, "calm down. If I didn't condone this I wouldn't have told McGee to make sure it didn't interfere with work."

Abby stared at their silver haired fox boss and grinned. "You knew."

He looked at her with that smirk and a look that said, "Obviously."

"How long?"

"Since McGee started here."

She gasped as she didn't know that it's been that long. She always assumed Tony's behavior in the beginning was due to Tim being the new agent. Well, this didn't change anything except for her respect at Tony's restraint. Only someone with control could not pounce on Tim after seven years, especially now when he wasn't making anything easy.

Abby looked back at Tony to see him staring at Tim as if he… "He looks like he wants to devour McGee."

Gibbs grunted. "Compared to earlier, where he was drooling and eating McGee alive with his eyes, this is tame."

She giggled behind her hand and continued to watch before heading back to her lab. It sucked sometimes being stuck down there. She missed everything.

* * *

"Go home."

Tony shot out of his seat and ran to the elevator with his backpack and a quick, "Later."

Tim stared after him along with the rest of the team who stared. "I don't think I've ever seen him move that fast," Tim said. He felt a bit sick with eating that whole lollipop and knew he wasn't going to be able to eat anything for dinner. He seriously needed some water though to get all that sugar out of his mouth.

Gibbs shook his head with an amused look. "Just don't kill DiNozzo with your stunts."

Smiling, Tim and Ziva left the bullpen, not without Tim telling Gibbs, "Of course not. What fun would he be afterwards?"

Ziva laughed while Gibbs smiled and gave them a goodnight before they stepped into the elevator. "I have never seen Tony like that all day."

Tim grinned. "I know. It was fun."

"I am surprised he did not attack me when I whispered to you and blew on your ear. It looked like he wanted to."

He glanced at her, not able to wipe the grin off his face. Today had really been fun. "Are you still okay doing this?"

"Oh yes," she smiled. "It is very fun winding…?" He nodded at her question if she said it right. "Yes, it is fun winding Tony up. Though, I am surprised Gibbs has not said anything about this."

Tim shrugged. "He wants us happy and I think as long as no one gets hurt and it doesn't effect work, then he doesn't care."

"Hmm," she hummed and they walked out of the elevator and to their cars. "What is the plan for tomorrow?"

Tim smiled.

* * *

Tony groaned and collapsed against the wall of the shower. He'd never come that hard before.

When he had come home, he had immediately run to the shower and didn't have a choice but to pleasure himself. There was no way a cold shower would have helped him.

"Damn Tim," he sighed and weakly rinsed off before cutting off his shower.

He had been hard since around lunch time and had been squirming in his seat so much with the all the fantasies that passed through his mind. Even Gibbs had noticed and asked him what the hell his problem was. And in his state, all he had been able to do was shake his head, say sorry, and try hard not to squirm any further.

Tony walked out after putting on a pair sweats and headed to his kitchen to grab something to eat. He really needed something to occupy his mind from Tim.

Away from the way his lips had wrapped around that lollipop. The way he sucked it…the way he licked it. Mmm, the way the tip would trail against his bottom lip when he took it out of his mouth to talk to Ziva or correct her on something. Or, the way he had bent over the desk to see why Ziva's computer kept blacking out. He had had to look at the back of her computer, bending over the desk, his ass right in front of Tony. The lollipop hanging from his mouth.

Tony gave a pitiful groan and banged his head against the refrigerator as he felt his dick start to harden again. "Shit."

* * *

**A/N: Tim is so naughty! :D**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Touching and Innuendos

CHAPTER 5

Tim walked into work with a smile, four cups of coffee, and a bounce in his step. He was happy and he was excited. If today didn't make Tony snap then he would have to start worrying about Tony.

* * *

Tony looked up when the elevator dinged and saw Tim walking out, he was practically glowing and bouncing. He liked it and he smiled at Tim. "Hey Probie."

"Well hello Tony," he purred and Tony's smile froze at the look in Tim's eyes.

No, he was imaging it. There was no way Tim was looking at him like he wanted to see Tony naked and do naughty things to him. He was definitely imagining it.

"I bought you coffee," Tim smiled and as he handed it over, their fingers brushing.

"Thanks," he said and couldn't help but smile at the smile Tim wore. It practically lit the room.

Tim handed out the rest of the coffees before heading back to his own desk. Luckily the flirting between Tim and Ziva was on the minimum side and Tony didn't have to resort to glaring holes on Ziva's head whenever she whispered something that made Tim laugh or when she blew in his ear.

He was really glad because he didn't think he could watch the flirting any longer than he already did. What was that about anyway? Were they interested in each other or not? Or…oh monkey balls!…they weren't already together were they? No, no they couldn't be. They would have told him and team, Gibbs would know. No, they weren't tog-

"Tony!"

"Huh, what?"

"I've been calling your name. You okay?"

"Yeah," he said with his charming DiNozzo smile. "Don't worry your Probie little head."

"My head is in no way little."

Tony managed to stop himself from choking at the innuendo. He looked over at Tim but he was sipping on his coffee and typing away on his computer. Tony mentally shook his head. No, he was reading too much into it. Probie just spoke and didn't mean it to come out that way.

Nodding to himself, he went back to work.

* * *

Probie kept touching him! He was ready to burst. Tim would brush past him and trail his hand across his hip, or brush their fingers against each others like when Tim handed Tony his coffee. Then every time Tony looked at him to see if he noticed, Tim was already gone or talking to Boss or Ziva on what he found.

And the innuendos. Ugh, he didn't know if Tim was doing it on purpose or not meaning to…though he was leaning towards the latter. Because, hey, this was Probie and he didn't do innuendos. That was Tony's thing.

"Tim would you go faster already," he said annoyed.

He and Tim had been out interviewing a witness and for some reason he let Probie drive. But he was quickly regretting it as Tim was going just the speed limit, occasionally below it.

"Probie!"

"What?"

"Go faster!"

"Tony," Tim sighed, "you really need to relax and realize that sometimes, slower is better."

He did it again!

Tony stared at Tim to see him looking at the road as if he said nothing while Tony was off in daydream land on thrusting into Tim slowly. Or better yet, Tim straddled over him with Tony holding his hips, and riding him slowly. Mmm, he liked that one.

Tim would impale himself on Tony's cock and ride him hard but slow. Mmm. Throw his head back in ecstasy and stroke himself as he felt himself getting closer and closer. So close.

"Tony!"

He jumped at his name being called and realized they were back at NCIS and Tim was looking at him worried. "Are you sure you're okay? This is the fourth time today I've had to call your name to get your attention."

"Yeah," he cleared his throat and hoped Tim didn't hear how low his voice was as the heat and arousal worked through his blood. "Yeah McWorry. I'm fine."

"Well, you know you can talk to me."

"You don't have the time."

Tim shrugged as he took out the key and opened the door. "I have the time if you have the energy."

"Yeah," he mumbled as heat shot through his blood and got out the car.

They reached the elevator and Tony was trying to keep his mind on the case and not all the fantasies he's dreamt up in one day.

"I never liked riding the elevator up. It feels weird." Tony glanced over at Tim.

"Afraid of elevators now Probie?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Tim shook his head with his own grin. "No. I said it feels weird. Not like going down. Nothing feels better than going down. Don't you think?"

Staring with a gape mouth, he unconsciously nodded in agreement and tripped when he followed Tim out of the elevator.

* * *

Finally! It was the end of the day. They caught the psycho ex-girlfriend who murdered the sailor in a fit of jealousy after seeing him leave a dinner date. Paperwork was mostly done, they just had to press print, and Tony could finally get out.

His mind and body was about to combust with all the touches and innuendos.

"Are you alright Tony?" Ziva asked before he could make a run for the elevator and drive home to whack off again. They stood in front of each other.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Because you seemed distracted all day."

"No, no, I'm fi-"

"Excuse me," Tim cut in, squeezing between them as they were blocking the exit and Tony stiffened as Tim's hand brushed his cock. His breath hitched and he could have sworn he felt one of Tim's fingers trace the length of his cock. "Goodnight Tony," Tim said as he continued walking. "Night Ziva."

"I will join you McGee," Ziva said and Tony watched in stillness as both agents entered the elevator. And left him standing there with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Gibbs watched his two younger agents leave and shook his head in amusement. He knew what Tim was doing all day and didn't stop him because he never let it interfere with work. He always slipped in the innuendo when they were in the car or taking a break to eat. Never when working. And the brushes were so small that even Gibbs missed a few.

He was again surprised Tony hadn't snapped by lunch time, but it looked as if he finally did.

Walking into to the bullpen, he paused to stand in front of Tony who was still glaring at the elevator. He could see Tony's mind working and smirked when a heated look passed his face.

"Just make sure he can stand to work tomorrow DiNozzo." And he continued on to his desk, shaking his head when Tony said a quick, "Bye," and ran down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

Like he said, his kids were all the entertainment he needed.

* * *

Tim just finished feeding Jethro and was about to make some dinner when someone banged on his door. Frowning, he went to see who it was and was somewhat surprised to see Tony through the peephole.

"Tony?" he asked when he opened the door.

Tony pushed his way into his apartment and slammed the door shut. Tim stared wide-eyed and could feel his breath hitch as he stared at the dark predatory look in Tony's eyes, gulping when Tony slowly turned the lock.

"I'm going to kiss you Probie." He stepped forward and Tim took a step back, whimpering as his dick hardened at the wicked smirk that came to Tony's lips. "I'm going to kiss you," he repeated, "and I'm going to strip you." Again a step forward which Tim matched a step back. "Then, I'm going to fuck you hard and fast. Make you dirty."

"But-But-"

Tony took another step and Tim jumped when he took a step back and bumped into the back of his couch. Tony smirked and snapped his arms out to trap Tim between Tony and the couch. "Then after we get some rest, I'm going to make love to you slowly, and then repeat."

His breathing was harsh and he closed his eyes briefly when Tony trailed his finger down his face and traced his thumb over his bottom lip.

"How does that sound Timmy?"

Snapping his eyes open at the name and affection and love in his voice, he smiled. "About time."

Tony grunted before crashing their lips together and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him in tight to his body so they were flush together.

Tim gasped, in which Tony thrust his tongue past his lips, and groaned as he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, tangling their tongue together. The fight for dominance was short as they both knew who was in charge.

"Tony," he gasped as Tony rolled his hips and brushed their covered cocks together.

"Need you naked now," Tony harshly whispered and immediately attacked Tim's clothes, ripping and tearing them off. Tim vaguely realized he wouldn't be able to wear the clothes again. But neither would Tony as Tim attacked his clothes in the same harshness.

"You're mine now McGorgeous."

Tim blushed at Tony's way of compliment but smiled in happiness. He suddenly gasped as Tony lifted him to sit on the back of the couch, his legs wrapped around Tony's waist and Tony's lips back on his.

"Mine," he whispered as his hands traced Tim.

Tim smiled against Tony's lips before whispering, "I thought you were going to make me dirty."

As if a flip had been switched, Tony started attacking him again, his lips and teeth everywhere. Tony was like a starved man presented with a buffet and didn't know where to begin. So he went everywhere, tasting and biting and licking everything his lips could get to.

"Tony!"

"Mine, mine, mine," he chanted to himself as he poured lube on his fingers, Tim had no idea where the lube and condom came from, and pressed a finger to his hole.

"Yes," he sighed and let his head fall back, Tony attacking his neck and Adam's apple. "More Tony. I won't break."

"Good." And he thrust in two more fingers without warning, causing Tim to scream, and thrust them in and out of him.

Tim dug his nails into Tony's shoulders as he tried to hold on, his hips thrusting as much as they could to meet Tony's fingers. "Yes!" he cried as they brushed his prostate.

Tony's smile was so dark Tim shivered. "You like that my Probie?"

"Yes…want more."

Tim moaned at the loss of Tony's fingers.

"Look Timmy." Tim looked at Tony. "Watch," he ordered and Tim followed his eyes to watch as Tony slowly pushed into him, his breath hitching as he watched them join. Tim wrapped himself around Tony with a groan as Tony finally pushed all the way in him. "Feel so good Tim."

"Move," he begged.

Tony pulled out before snapping his hips forward, their hips snapping together. "Fuck Tim. So fucking good. Gonna fuck you so long and hard."

Tim's head fell back as the lust rushed through him at Tony's words. Who knew Tony was a dirty talker and Tim liked it?

Tony's thrusts were hard and fast, pulling out until the tip was only in Tim before thrusting in balls deep. Tony was grunting in his ear as Tim gasped and moaned, leaving scratches down Tony's back.

He moaned when Tony pulled out and was about to demand an explanation when he squeak. Tony flipped him so he was bent over the back of the couch, his ass in the air and ready for Tony's cock.

Tony's hands slapped his ass.

"Tony!"

"Always wanted to do that," he moaned before spreading his cheeks and ramming back in.

"Tony!"

"That's it my Probie," Tony growled, his hips snapping, his hands gripping onto Tim's hips so hard. He leaned forward to nip his neck, then his earlobe, and whispered, "Say my name."

Tim tried to find balance by grabbing onto the cushions and moaned as Tony's thrust came harder and harder. "Tony."

"Again."

"Tony."

"Louder!"

"Fuck!" he screamed as Tony's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him. It was only a few strokes before he came screaming, "Tony!"

"Tim!"

He gasped as he felt Tony's cock pulse inside him, his cum filling the condom. Tim slumped as he felt his knees turn to jelly and would have collapsed on the floor if it wasn't for Tony catching him, planting soft kisses to his shoulder blade.

"My Probie. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Ziva walked up the stairs leading to Tim's apartment. She was about to knock on the door when his neighbor's door opened.

"Oh," he said seeing her, "good. Tell your friend to keep it down." And with that he slammed the door shut.

Figuring he was complaining about Tim's shredder as usual, she shrugged and knocked on the door. And blinked when Tony answered the door only wearing a pair of jeans that rode low on his hips.

"Tony?"

"Ziva? What are you doing here?"

"Better yet, what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about it. What do you need?"

She hid her smirk as she could smell the scent of sex coming through the door and how there were a few scratches on Tony's chest. Ziva was sure if she saw his back there would be more. She always knew Tim would be a…wildcat…in the bedroom.

"I need to speak with McGee."

"He's unavailable."

"You did not kill him did you?" she asked.

"Of course not. He's breathing and alive."

"I would like to see him alive for myself."

Tony stared at her before calling back, "Probie!" and stepping aside to show the living room.

Ziva this time smirked openly when Tim's head popped up from behind the couch and his disheveled hair and gooey eyed look that screamed he just had sex. "Hey Ziva," he waved with a loose wave and goofy smile that had her smiling back.

"Hello Tim. I see it worked."

He grinned and nodded. "Yep."

Tony stepped back in between them again. "Okay, as you can see we're busy. See you tomorrow Ziva."

"Goodnight Tony." She turned before looking back. "Tim's neighbor said to keep it down."

Tony snorted, "Yeah sure," before saying one last goodnight and shutting the door.

Smiling, she whistled on her way down and got behind the steering wheel.

"Did it work?"

Ziva smiled at her Goth friend and nodded. "Oh yes."

Abby squealed and asked for everything Ziva saw as they drove away.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, alert, favorited, and stayed with the story. You know who you are :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
